This invention relates to belts and slings. The sling is used to carry a pair of roller or ice skates, boots, or the like.
However, most skaters, e.g., tie the shoe strings of their skates together and use the strings as a sling to carry the skates over his or her shoulder. This practice causes rapid wear and stress to the shoe strings. This can also be very uncomfortable especially when heavy roller skates, e.g., are carried over long distances or for extended periods of time.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,587,951 to Deroiun June 28, 1971 relates to a boot sling device designed to solve the aforementioned wear and stress problem. Deroiun's device, however, appears to be bulky and somewhat cumbersome. When not in use as a sling, the device must be stored and is not convertable into a waist belt.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a sling that is convertable to a handsome waist belt when not in use as a sling.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a sling having a means for easily clamping or snapping onto boots, shoes, skates, and the like. As used herein, the terms "roller skates" or "skates" means shoes, boots, or skates and the like.
Other objects of the present invention will be apparent in the light of the following disclosure.